The invention relates to the extraction of resins from plants.
Weil, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,011, discloses a process for production and recovery of hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon-containing whole plants.
Weil, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364.745, discloses a process for production and recovery of fuel gases and organic liquids from biomass by use of an upflow furnace.
Force, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,419, discloses treatment of styrene-butadiene rubber with saponified tall oil pitch. Force, at column 2, lines 57-61, states that in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,609, pine tar and rosin acid soap are added with an extract of the plant Grindelia to a synthetic rubber polymer as a physical rubber softener, whereby the tack is improved in the resulting polymer.